Let me touch you instead
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: An prize Heiress that can have any man any thing in this world should not have to touch her self and she knows it and soon to claim his throne back dejected prince should have more pride more dignity more resistance to worldly pleasure but nature calls .will they answer the call of craving . the only male and female in the house . two shot
Every single pounding sensation drove him mad he needed release shame he had to resort to the wimpy need of masturbation ,he hated feeling so weak and not in power .to make matters worst he can since the need of the Blue haired slut also... damit all !two available Horney fuckers under the same household when no one's around wow ! it get any worst can it? Wrong vegeta says to himself as he stopped dead in his tracts after sensing her ki dropping he goes to investigate not that he cared but he was curious if she was in trouble or not cause it did not drop as if to says she was sick . It was more of an alarm to him he decided to go check after all if the worst did happen he taught it would be ashame because she really is a Hottie . peeping her door open just as soon as he approached it he was shocked to see the stupid women doing something very peculiar . He was not sure what she was doing but he knew it was private and . against his better judgment that tolled him to leave now she clearly is healthy . she was adjusted on the love seat in her room bent over the arm of the chair squeezing her nipples .what is she doing why wont she just touch herself down south. Why is she dry humpping the air similar in ways a cat in heat lift her ass up in the air. Vegeta smirk as he realize she was protecting her pride yah he see it she was clearly a women who believe herself too valuable not to be fucked but wouldn't fuck just any thing or one .However now he can since her female hormones are getting the best of her as he hear her ground and irritated moan as she looks down at her no doubt tight tunnel considering withier or not to touch or to try in resist a little while longer . she can have any man why settle to temptation with your hand .Typical of the saiyan women back home: when they was in heat they do just this yes it all coming to him . when their male mates was at war and they was at home baby barriers they was also called. Its not custom to touch your self .Man could do it but women could not their mates had to be the ones to give them that permission and gratification of one else not even themselves. She was trying to resist touching it was so sexual watching her hold her self-trying not to insert her fingers but she could not old out the urge any longer rocking gently back in fort as she lens over the arm .She must wants it doggy style vegeta thought that position is normally the women ultimate submission to her mate letting him in to take her as she submits .They saiyan race truly are primitive annalistic beings compare to these so called more advance in biology Homo sapiens . it normally the first time they loses their virginity it this position( Doggy style) it shows that they are ready to not only mate but bare children .he could smell the heat on her so strongly so needy the high sent was intoxicating him to no end more so now then ever before .but he also found it odd that his body was reacting to her mating call was it for him ….? no way she cant know she could not have been able to figure out the saiyna rituals . sayans don't just go fucking whenever they are in the mood . in special situations the body gives off signals that makes you mate by imbued instinct and instinct alone I suppose very animalistic desires you can't fight it even if you wanted to. However saiyans mate for life. She was resisting the need to call up those boyfriends and even that male weakling ..His primal need to produce a seed will win he was sure just like her need to give birth the natural cycle of womanhood will win eventually . He could smell the cycle her eggs are on he knew when the right time would be .He thought it was so very sexy just how she was closing her legs refusing to open them nibbling on her hand trying not to moan ..Dame why won't she just do it all ready . He signs as he see her get up in cold water on her face before she laid down to take a nap . he walked away thinking he needs a cold shower to help release his hard on but a saiyans hard cock is nothing like humans they needed to have it at any cost no reliougly belief on not having it all merely customs in morals. Vegeta wanted to focus on the task at hand not satisfying his meat. He decided then and there he was going to have her he had to mate with her If he was going to Die anyway so be it but he had to make one last dedication to the afflicted Planet vegeta by leaving behind A first she must understand the way he do things . he decide that perhaps she wasn't trying to masturbate but was calling out her submission saying to him she was ready to submit .


End file.
